Mitochondria are organelles in eukaryotic cells, popularly referred to as the “powerhouse” of the cell. The molecule adenosine triphosphate (ATP) functions as an energy “currency” or energy carrier in the cell, and eukaryotic cells derive the majority of their ATP from biochemical processes carried out by mitochondria. These biochemical processes include the citric acid cycle (the tricarboxylic acid cycle, or Kreb's cycle), which generates reduced nicotinamide adenine dinucleotide (NADH+H+) from oxidized nicotinamide adenine dinucleotide (NAD+), and oxidative phosphorylation, during which NADH+H+ is oxidized back to NAD+. (The citric acid cycle also reduces flavin adenine dinucleotide, or FAD, to FADH2; FADH2 also participates in oxidative phosphorylation.)
The electrons released by oxidation of NADH+H+ are shuttled down a series of protein complexes (Complex I, Complex II, Complex III, and Complex IV) known as the respiratory chain. These complexes are embedded in the inner membrane of the mitochondrion. Complex IV, at the end of the chain, transfers the electrons to oxygen, which is reduced to water. The energy released as these electrons traverse the complexes is used to generate a proton gradient across the inner membrane of the mitochondrion, which creates an electrochemical potential across the inner membrane. Another protein complex, Complex V (which is not directly associated with Complexes I, II, III and IV) uses the energy stored by the electrochemical gradient to convert ADP into ATP.
The citric acid cycle and oxidative phosphorylation are preceded by glycolysis, in which a molecule of glucose is broken down into two molecules of pyruvate, with net generation of two molecules of ATP per molecule of glucose. The pyruvate molecules then enter the mitochondria, where they are completely oxidized to CO2 and H2O via oxidative phosphorylation (the overall process is known as aerobic respiration). The complete oxidation of the two pyruvate molecules to carbon dioxide and water yields about at least 28-29 molecules of ATP, in addition to the 2 molecules of ATP generated by transforming glucose into two pyruvate molecules. If oxygen is not available, the pyruvate molecule does not enter the mitochondria, but rather is converted to lactate, in the process of anaerobic respiration.
The overall net yield per molecule of glucose is thus approximately at least 30-31 ATP molecules. ATP is used to power, directly or indirectly, almost every other biochemical reaction in the cell. Thus, the extra (approximately) at least 28 or 29 molecules of ATP contributed by oxidative phosphorylation during aerobic respiration are critical to the proper functioning of the cell. Lack of oxygen prevents aerobic respiration and will result in eventual death of almost all aerobic organisms; a few organisms, such as yeast, are able to survive using either aerobic or anaerobic respiration.
When cells in an organism are temporarily deprived of oxygen, anaerobic respiration is utilized until oxygen again becomes available or the cell dies. The pyruvate generated during glycolysis is converted to lactate during anaerobic respiration. The buildup of lactic acid is believed to be responsible for muscle fatigue during intense periods of activity, when oxygen cannot be supplied to the muscle cells. When oxygen again becomes available, the lactate is converted back into pyruvate for use in oxidative phosphorylation.
Genetic defects in the proteins making up the respiratory chain lead to severe disease states. One such disease is Friedreich's ataxia (FRDA or FA). Friedreich's ataxia is an autosomal recessive neurodegenerative and cardiodegenerative disorder caused by decreased levels of the protein frataxin. Frataxin is important for the assembly of iron-sulfur clusters in mitochondrial respiratory-chain complexes. Estimates of the prevalence of FRDA in the United States range from 1 in every 22,000 people (see World-Wide-Web address .nlm.nih.gov/medlineplus/ency/article/001411.htm) to I in 50,000 people (World-Wide-Web address .umc-cares.org/health_info/ADAM/Articles/001411.asp). The disease causes the progressive loss of voluntary motor coordination (ataxia) and cardiac complications. Symptoms typically begin in childhood, and the disease progressively worsens as the patient grows older; patients eventually become wheelchair-bound due to motor disabilities.
Another disease linked to mitochondrial dysfunction is Leber's Hereditary Optic Neuropathy (LHON). The disease is characterized by blindness which occurs on average between 27 and 34 years of age (World-Wide-Web address .ncbi.nlm.nih.gov/entrez/dispomim.cgi?id=535000); blindness can develop in both eyes simultaneously, or sequentially (one eye will develop blindness, followed by the other eye two months later on average). Other symptoms may also occur, such as cardiac abnormalities and neurological complications.
Yet another devastating syndrome resulting from mitochondrial defects is mitochondrial myopathy, encephalopathy, lactacidosis, and stroke (MELAS). The disease can manifest itself in infants, children, or young adults. Strokes, accompanied by vomiting and seizures, are one of the most serious symptoms; it is postulated that the metabolic impairment of mitochondria in certain areas of the brain is responsible for cell death and neurological lesions, rather than the impairment of blood flow as occurs in ischemic stroke. Other severe complications, including neurological symptoms, are often present, and elevated levels of lactic acid in the blood occur.
Another mitochondrial disease is Kearns-Sayre Syndrome (KSS). KSS is characterized by a triad of features including: (1) typical onset in persons younger than age 20 years; (2) chronic, progressive, external ophthalmoplegia; and (3) pigmentary degeneration of the retina. In addition, KSS may include cardiac conduction defects, cerebellar ataxia, and raised cerebrospinal fluid (CSF) protein levels (e.g., >100 mg/dL). Additional features associated with KSS may include myopathy, dystonia, endocrine abnormalities (e.g., diabetes, growth retardation or short stature, and hypoparathyroidism), bilateral sensorineural deafness, dementia, cataracts, and proximal renal tubular acidosis. Thus, KSS may affect many organ systems.
The four diseases above appear to be caused by defects in complex I of the respiratory chain. Electron transfer from complex I to the remainder of the respiratory chain is mediated by the compound coenzyme Q (also known as ubiquinone). Oxidized coenzyme Q (CoQox or ubiquinone) is reduced by complex I to reduced coenzyme Q (CoQred or ubiquinol). The reduced coenzyme Q then transfers its electrons to complex III of the respiratory chain (skipping over complex II), where it is re-oxidized to CoQox (ubiquinone). CoQox can then participate in further iterations of electron transfer.
Very few treatments are available for patients suffering from these diseases. Recently, the compound idebenone has been proposed for treatment of Friedreich's ataxia. While the clinical effects of idebenone have been relatively modest, the complications of mitochondrial diseases can be so severe that even marginally useful therapies are preferable to the untreated course of the disease. Another compound, MitoQ, has been proposed for treating mitochondrial disorders (see U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2005/0043553); clinical results for MitoQ have not yet been reported. For KSS, administration of coenzyme Q10 (CoQ10) and vitamin supplements have shown only transient beneficial effects in individual cases.
Accordingly, there is a serious and unmet need for effective treatments of mitochondrial disorders, such as Friedreich's ataxia, Leber's hereditary optic neuropathy, MELAS, and Kearns-Sayre Syndrome.
The ability to adjust biological production of energy has applications beyond the diseases described above. Various other disorders can result in suboptimal levels of energy biomarkers (sometimes also referred to as indicators of energetic function), such as ATP levels. Treatments for these disorders are also needed, in order to modulate one or more energy biomarkers to improve the health of the patient. In other applications, it can be desirable to modulate certain energy biomarkers away from their normal values in an individual that is not suffering from disease. For example, if an individual is undergoing an extremely strenuous undertaking, it can be desirable to raise the level of ATP in that individual.